


You Don't Say

by MyWhiteKnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Badass Percy, Because they would have to exchange exploits at some point in time, Gen, Surprised/Impressed Jason, story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWhiteKnight/pseuds/MyWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Annabeth leaves the Argo II on her quest, the gang argues about how best to treat Percy. Jason, having enough of it, finds him on the deck practicing. This, of course, leads them to start talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Say

The Argo II grew quiet, pulsing with nervous energy after Annabeth left Percy. Jason knew it couldn’t be easy to surrender her to her fate, but those hags weren’t exactly known for their social skills. Even then, the blond couldn’t even imagine what the son of Poseidon was going through. An hour earlier, the teen had arrived on the ship, grunted that Annabeth was on her quest, and promptly left the mess hall, casting a glance at the familiar landscape.

Since then, the rest of the people aboard the ship had argued how best to deal with the sulking teen. Hazel insisted that one of them had to go and comfort him. Frank thought they should go out and go on their own adventure to divert him. Nico and Piper vehemently argued against it, saying that it would bring more trouble than help. Everyone agreed with that, and they began again with the brain storming.

Soon, pounding began to resonate around his head, and he knew he was unable to stay any longer. He stood up, saying something about checking on Coach Hedge as an excuse, squeezed Piper’s shoulder, and left.

By all rights, the day couldn’t be more beautiful. Perfectly blue skies with soft, white wisps of cloud painted the expanse above them. He took a deep breath, enjoying the momentary peace. The coach yelled at some small monster, threatening the poor thing with his bat. 

Blue eyes swept around the deck, finding a flash of metal within moments. He could, Jason reasoned, go below deck and inform the others that Percy found a perfectly good way spend his time. Yet, something stopped him as the son of Jupiter watched the surfer boy train.

Caution began to filter through his mind, hand unconsciously reaching for the golden coin in his hand. Memories of a day in Kansas flitted across his mind’s eye, knowing that a pegasus is all that kept him alive. Knowing now that they fought each other due to eidolons, it hadn’t escaped Jason that Percy could kill him at any time. 

Slow, hesitant steps lead the blond across the deck, eyes, calculating and attentive, watched every move. 

Percy’s fighting style was by no means conventional, and, Jason supposed, neither was his anymore. Roman and Greek footwork and sweeping arms swirled together with a touch of something unique, as if his schooling contained more than just practicing at camp. That is, if the rumors at Camp Halfblood were to be believed. 

Watching Percy fight reminded him of many things all at once; waves breaking against the shore, the earth quaking, a river flowing. As he leaned against the central mast, Jason silently observed the greek, sweat glistening on his skin, and wondered briefly; wouldn’t this be easier with water around? 

About ten minutes passed until Percy finally acknowledged him. Jason knew all too well that demigod ADHD meant knowing and seeing everything that happens at any given time. A wry grin appeared on his face, transforming it from menacing to amused in a moment. 

“Liked what you saw, Grace?” the other boy asked in a haughty voice. 

“Why yes, how ever did you know?” Jason smirked back. 

“If you wanted me, you could’ve just asked, babe,” Percy joked right back. “You could have played, too.” He added a wink for good measure.

“After our last encounter? I think I rather not,” Jason laughed back, a smile breaking upon his weary face. 

“Not even for fun? Blowing off some steam?” Percy grinned, lopsided and, for that moment, they were just teenagers.

Until they stood there, sizing each other up. It crashed right back into reality, their horrible, twisted, life threatening, reality. They were fighting for their lives, for the lives of all of the people they loved, as well as the world in general. No pressure. 

“Where did you learn that?” Jason asked after a moment, breaking the trance on both of them.

“A bit everywhere?” Percy shrugged.

“Don’t sound too sure about that,” Jason replied, a smirk once more.

Percy gave a humorless laugh. “I don’t know what you want me to say. I had my first fight before I even stepped into Camp,” he answered, raking a hand through his already messy, black hair. “I could fight with a sword well enough, before I was claimed, and then I was sent on a cross country quest before the summer solstice of that year, and it’s been a bit crazy. Needless to say, I didn’t receive a… normal education.”

“Ah,” Jason realized what he was hinting at. Growing up in The Legion, fighting and learning how to fight, were always part of the curriculum. He knew how to fight with a dozen different weapons before he had his first kiss, and any other type of life seemed foreign to him. “When did you actually find out then?”

“Well, I kind of vaporized my pre-algebra teacher one year,” Percy smirked at the memory, causing Jason to snort. “Needless to say, Chiron and Grover couldn’t exactly keep it a secret after that. I was what, eleven, twelve?” 

“Really?” Jason watched as the boy across him twitch his wrists and spin the blade in his hand. “That is almost normal.”

“Yeah, well, my mom married the most mortal of mortals, and smelled even worse,” Percy winced. “Apparently it was to keep the monsters away. It worked, too, then the fury found me and then I saw the Fates and it kind of all went down hill from there.” 

“Wait, what?” Jason asked.

“My pre-algebra teacher was one of the kindly ladies, and, on my way back from school, I saw the fates knitting an oversized sock. Grover was a bit freaked out to say the least,” Percy answered, a small grin playing upon his mouth.

“I couldn’t imagine why,” he answered with a grin of his own. “Is it true? The stories they say back at camp?”

“Which ones are you talking about, Grace?” Percy asked, eyebrow raised. 

“The ones that said you’re pretty much a god,” Jason smirked right back.

“Really? You have to ask?” he laughed, “I’m nowhere near a god, that is much too clear to me.” 

“What about the one that Aphrodite and Ares took particular interest in you?” He smirked, widening even more at the grimace one Percy’s face.

“Thank the Fates that Aphrodite hasn’t messed with your love life,” Percy said, suddenly serious. “If she promises to make it interesting, look out. As for Ares, we haven’t been on good terms for a long time. Why he even lets me win, I can’t tell you.” He shrugged. 

"I don’t want Piper’s mom to what?” 

“Seriously, if you want to keep Piper and enjoy your relationship the whole time, you’ll want Aphrodite on your side, but not interested,” Percy clarified. 

“I’ll take your word on that, but what about Ares? Why aren’t you two on good turf? Isn’t kind of important to have Mars like you in battle?” Jason asked once more, eyebrow still quirked in interest. 

“Well, on that quest, he kind of set me and Annabeth up in this abandoned theme park to get his shield. He knew that Hephaestus booby trapped it to trap and film the two and to broadcast it across Olympus,” Percy made a face, which made him laugh. 

A playful glare later, the boy across from him continued, “I was a bit ticked off, and told him off, which wasn’t smart, but I can never think straight around him. Later some things happened which ticked me off some more,” Jason gave a questioning gaze, “Some other time, otherwise I”ll forget. So, yeah, we just got out of the Underworld for the first time, on the Pacific, and Ares came and we got into a fight. I might have bested him in a fight, well, as much as a mortal can, and he kind of cursed me…”

“What? How in Hades do you beat a god?” Jason asked, alarmed and attention caught. 

“I got him. Made him bleed,” Percy shrugged, a faint blush creeping into his face.

“You made Mars, the God of War, bleed?” Jason blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend the thought. Back in the Legion, they honored and revered Mars almost as much as Jupiter. The notion of speaking and interacting with the gods was new enough to Jason, let along having altercations with them. Add in the fact that it was with Mars of all the gods…

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Jason asked. Percy shrugged, looking away, though Jason could see more blush overcoming his face. “Seriously, how old were you?”

“Twelve,” he muttered before blustering ahead, “Not that it matters anyways, my skills have become so rusty I couldn’t fight at that level when my brother was here, and now we have to go and fight some giants, and I need all the practice I can get, and I can’t even-“

Jason didn’t hear him, couldn’t think for the moment if he were to be honest. Twelve. What the hell was he doing at twelve? Classes, some practice battles, worrying about their reputation, and generally being a pain in the ass pre-teen. Here stood a kid, just like him, who went to the underworld and back just to fight a freaking god of war at that age. Gods above. 

“Grace? Grace…? Jason? You’re seriously freaking me out,” Percy’s voice filtered into Jason’s consciousness.

“Wh-what?” 

“You blanked out there for a minute, I thought something took over your body or something,” Percy answered, concern in his sea foam eyes. 

“Uh, no. I’m fine, actually, just peachy keen,” he replied, earning a more scrutinizing stare. “Seriously, Jackson, I’m not possessed if that’s what you think.”

“Good, otherwise I’m not sure how I’d explain it to Piper. She’d probably kill me,” he grimaced. The fact that Piper’s wrath would scare this teen -man? demigod? hero?- seemed absurd to Jason. “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or a woman who’s boyfriend was possessed. Again.” 

Jason laughed, easily able to agree to that conclusion. Together, they turned back, hoping to assuage the worry of the rest of their group. However, even if the blue eyed boy next to him appeared, if not happy, at calm, Jason did not stop watching him, cautious, just in case. 

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone else who has read my other work, I dearly love these characters, though Percy is definitely my favorite. So, this is a drabble of a pretend conversation. Jason would've heard rumors, and Percy, never truly liking the attention, would be a bit shy about it all. So, this is how I think they would talk about it.
> 
> Also, if anyone ever wants to beta, you are more than welcome to send me a message. I tend to write and not edit right away on these works. My fanfics are mostly just drabbles and writing prompts that I find, and so I don't put too much editing work into them (mostly because self editing is not my forte and I am working on a book at the moment). 
> 
> So, cheers everyone!


End file.
